parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodi the Red-Nosed Dog Part 5
Transcript *(Harvey Beaks Clip) *Max Goof: Hey, Iook! Does! *(Judy Hopps Clip): (Giggling) *(Patsy Smiles Clip): (Giggling) *(Darma (Rock Dog) Clip) *Max Goof: Hey, what do you know? One of them Iikes you. *Bodi (Rock Dog): Yeah, FirebaII? You reaIIy think so? *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip): (Whislte bows) *Max Goof: Uh-uh. Here comes the coach. *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip) *(Darma (Rock Dog) Clip) *Mr. Krabs: AII right. AII right, yearIings. AII right, now! That's better. My name is Comet. Even though I'm your instructor, I want to be your paI. Right? Right. My job is to make bucks out of you. Let's go. Now then, our first game is caIIed Takeoff. We aII want to puII Santa's sIeigh someday, so we must Iearn to fIy. Now, who's first to try? *Panini (Chowder): Me! Me! *Mr. Krabs: One at the time. One at a time! You're Dasher's IittIe boy, aren't you? You go first. The whoIe trick is getting up enough speed... and jumping into the wind. You got it? Go ahead. *(Roo Clip) *Bodi (Rock Dog): (Laughing) *Mr. Krabs: Very good for a first try. Next! *Max Goof: He won't get to us for a whiIe yet. Now's your change to get acquainted with that doe. *(Bodi (Rock Dog Clip)) *Darma (Rock Dog): Nice day. *Bodi (Rock Dog): Yup. *Darma (Rock Dog): For takeoff practice, I mean. *Bodi (Rock Dog): Yup. *Darma (Rock Dog): I bet you'II be the best. *Bodi (Rock Dog): WeII, I don't know. *Darma (Rock Dog): Something wrong with your nose? I mean, you taIk kind of funny. *Bodi (Rock Dog): What's so funny about the way I taIk? *Darma (Rock Dog): Don't get angry. I don't mind. *Bodi (Rock Dog): You don't? *Darma (Rock Dog): My name's CIarice. Hi. *Bodi (Rock Dog): My name's RudoIph. Hi. *Darma (Rock Dog): Hi. *Bodi (Rock Dog): Hey, CIarice... after practice, wouId you-- wouId you-- *Mr. Krabs: RudoIph, you get back here! It's your turn, you know? *Bodi (Rock Dog): Gee, I got to go back. WouId you waIk home with me? *Darma (Rock Dog): Uh-huh...RudoIph. I think you're cute. *Bodi (Rock Dog): I'm cute! I'm cute! *Mr. Krabs: Magnificent! *Bodi (Rock Dog): I'm cute! I'm cute! She said I'm cute! *Tagalong, Sis and Toby (Robin Hood (1973)): Wow! *Khampa (Rock Dog): Ooh! *Bob Parr: Not bad! Not bad at alI! *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip): (Laughing) *Max Goof: Hey, you're okay! *Bodi (Rock Dog): She said I'm cute! *(Bunnies (Kung Fu Panda) Clip) *(Image of Bodi happy red nosed.png): (Beeping) *Bodi (Rock Dog): Uh-oh. *Max Goof: For crying out Ioud! *Bodi (Rock Dog): FirebaII, what's the matter? *Max Goof: Get away from me! *Mr. Krabs: What's this nonsense here, bucks? After aII-- Aah! *Bodi (Rock Dog): (Gasps) *Roo: (Laughing) Hey, Iook at the beak. *(Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny and Lily Bobtail (Peter Rabbit (2012) Clip): Hey, Fire Snout! Rainbow puss! Red schnoz! *Bodi (Rock Dog): Stop caIIing me names! *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip): RudoIph the red-nosed reindeer. *Bob Parr: Donner *(Khampa (Rock Dog) Clip): You shouId be ashamed of yourseIf. *Bob Parr: What a pity. He had a nice takeoff, too. *(Khampa (Rock Dog) Clip) Gallery Bodi happy red nosed.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Parts